Being a Good Girl
by Darling Green
Summary: Hanji has been best friends with Levi ever since they met in middle school, both of them have had rough lives. Levi chooses to treat the world the way the world treats him, like it isn't important. Hanji has had it easier since her adoptive parents have money to support but she sticks with the rule of good girls being seen and not heard, unless she loses her patience around people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ask her out!" I shouted at Levi, when I noticed he was staring at Petra again, apparently he was a littlelost since my shouting startled him "Damn it four-eyes! What'syour problem!?" he yelled at me "The school's so called 'bad boy' is too scared to ask out the student council president." I said arms crossed "I am not into her and I wouldn't be talking considering you're Erwin's pet nerd, who is too scared to bite the hand that feeds her." Levi used my tendency to let people walk all over me as a come back. I just rolled my eyes withno idea why Levi won't ask her out, he can say he doesn't like her but I doubt it. Petra is a nice person and although I am jealous of her I can tell what he sees in her... Perfection, no other way to describe Petra Ral, the meanest person in the world could try to find something to hate about her but they wouldn't get so far. They would probably just end up liking her, I laughed and broke the silence between Levi and I "What's so funny?" he asked a bit irritated at my 'annoying' laugh.

I just shook my head and told him it was nothing and before we knew it the bell rang "See ya when you're not fantasizing about Petra." I said as we went our separate ways. As I was walking to class I felt a hand land on my shoulder "Hey Hanji," Nile said standing in front of me "mind letting me copy off of you during the exam in science class today?" Nile used to be the student council president until he was caught behind the school with a few cans of beer "Sorry, can't do that." I said about to move on but he got in my way along with two of his minions "I don't care what you can or can't do, a four-eyes like you _has_ to do what I say or else my buddies and I are going to have to teach you a little lesson." he spoke to me as if I was as dumb as he was and being patronized by an asshole like Nile Dawk is something I don't respond kindly to, "What do you say?" he asked again and I nodded "Go to hell." I said with a big smile as the bell rang to signal the students they were late.

* * *

Once again I tried to get to my class but was held back by Nile's friends as he laughed and pulled back his fist "Have it your way, four-eyes." I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but opened them when I didn't feel anything. I noticed Levi had caught Nile's hand and gotten a hold of his collar "Shit!" one of the guys holding me back cursed under his breath and pretty soon both of them ran off, probably too scared to face Levi. After all, Levi is known for breaking people's bones when they mess with him "I don't know if it's the fact that you called Hanji 'four-eyes' when I am the only allowed to call her that or that you thought that you would get away with hurting her, but I don't care. Erwin pisses off more than you do because he treats her worse than any of you douche bags but I don't hurt him on account of Hanji asking me not to, so what happens to you is up to..." "Levi, let him go!" Erwin's voice interrupted him "Or what?" Levi asked holding Nile up by the collar "I'll use my father's connections to find your little street rats a home." Levi's'street rats' Erwin referred to are named Isabel and Farlan.

They live with Levi and his mother, but they aren't really fit to take care of the children, they can't even maintain a stable life without havingto owe debts to a lot of dangerous people. Levi has gotten arrested many times before and from what he tells me his mother's job isn't something adoption agencies would consider as motherly. I've met his mom and I wouldn't understand how anyone could say she isn't. I don't have anyone to compare her to since my parents died in a car crash when I was very little. A few years later I was adopted by a close friend of Erwin's father. That's why I've never stood up to him before, my adoptive parents would basically disown me if they heard I insulted the senator's son. Even if he is just a regular student in Mitras high his father's title gives Erwin many benefits and since Levi was basically considered trash to the teachers, he can also get away with threatening him.

"Not gonna say it again Ackerman!" Erwin yelled as if being anywhere near Levi would kill him or something "Let go." I whispered only loud enough for Levi to hear, he turned to me with eyes asking if I was serious, I mouthed Isabel and Farlan's name to remind him what he would lose. Normally he doesn't listen to me, but when it comes to those two, we both know that losing them would be devastating. He just sighed and pushed Nile away "Thank you, Levi." Erwin said with a smirk on his face "Fuck you and your father, Smith." Levi said pushing him out of the way and exiting the building. It wasn't long until a teacher came out to check on us "I lost an important essay I wrote for history class, only to realize I left it in my car, so I asked Hanji and Nile to help me look for it. If you wouldn't mind telling the science teacher to dismiss their tardiness on my behalf." Erwin lied like he always did "Of course." the teacher said walking with us to our class "These two were helping Erwin out with something, so he asked me to ask ifyou wouldn't mind dismissing them for being tardy." she might have sounded calm but you could hear the nervous edge to her voice.

* * *

I was relieved that I didn't get in trouble but worried about Levi, specifically on what he would do thanks to Erwin's little threat. We've known each other since middle school and one of the many things I learned about the raven haired boy is that he doesn't react well to threats, pranks, or any jokes about his height. I accidentally pissedhim off once by calling him 'short stack' and ended up without glasses for a while "They won't have enough time to finish the exam, but if they're willing to stay after school, I'll let them take it then." Mr. Donner, our science teacher,said as I sat down at my desk and started reading my book until class was over. All the while, Nile was throwing pieces of paper at me but as always I can't say anything with him running to Erwin for back up "Ms. Rose sorry to distract you from your book, but do you mind coming up here for a minute?" Mr. Donner asked and all eyes turned on me "Uh," every time I hear that name I hesitate because my real maiden name is Zoe "no." I said standing up and going to the front of the class.

Mr. Donner handed me a sheet of paper that had the picture of a blonde boy with big eyes and seemed to be a freshman "His name is Armin Arlert," Mr. Donner handed me another sheet, that from the looks of it I believe was Armin's schedule "He will be transferred to this class next week and I want you to help him get used to the surroundings here. Can you do that?" Mr. Donner asked as I felt grin forming on my face "I think I can." I said nodding and going back to my seat, where once again Nile threw paper at me and as always I ignore it. The rest of my time was spent reading, working on some sketches, and finishing some homework I have. The bell and the classroom was instantly abandonedalong with me who tooktime to pack my things up "Don't forget about your exam after school Ms. Rose!" the teacher yelled as I left "I won't!" I yelled back before being pulled by my hoodie and felt my back slam against the locker "Now that your little friend's out whose gonna keep you safe now?" Nile asked with a stupid smirk "Stop it Dawk." Erwin said his hand on Nile's shoulder. Nile let go of my shirt and scoffed "Whatever." he said walking away.

* * *

As he left I was picking up the books I dropped thanks to Nile, Erwinwalked upto me and helped "Are you alright Hanji?" he asked with a sincere smile "I'm fine." I said taking back a few books he picked up for me "Good to know." he said nodding and was on his way to his next class. I sighed and walked to my next class as well, _I hope Levi's alright_ ,I thought entering the classroom and sitting at the back "Hey Hanji." my friend Nanaba greeted with a big smile "What's up?" Mike, Nanaba's boyfriend, asked sitting on a desk and hadhis arms around Nanaba. I love it when people ask that question, I put the tip of my index finger on my chin tapped twice and looked up "While," I started looking around "there's the sky, clouds, the sun, you know the usual. Oh and not Levi's height." I said shrugging. Nanaba laughed out loud while Mike just nodded, although I'm not as close to them as Levi is the three occasionally hang out when we can "Speaking of shorty, where is he?" Nanaba asked as the bell rang "You know how he just loves to storm off whenever he's pissed." I said laughing awkwardly "Did you two have a fight?" Mike asked with an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head "A teacher was yelling at him in the halls and well, you know." I lied, both of the blondes were very protective of their midget and if they messed with Erwin, his huge eyebrows wouldn't hesitate to tell him 'Isabel and Farlan' those things are so creepy I'm pretty sure they have minds of their own. Ms. Quinn, our literature teacher started class "Okay, studentssettle down, today we are going to discussRomeo and Juliet,more specifically what Shakespeare felt when writing this. Anyone have any ideas?" she asked and like always no one raised their hand, it's not that I wanted to keep my hand down but this time I honestlyhadno idea "How about," she's going to call on someone "you Ms. Rose." she gestured for me to stand up. I did just that and once again all eyes were on me "Um... to be honest I have no idea, but if I had to guess he might have felt some sort of emotional pain." I said shrugging ""Excellent, you may sit back down." she said and I sighed in relief happy I wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

* * *

As I was making my way back to my seat, my phone went off, _say that you want me every day that you want me every way that you need me got me trippin'...,_ my ring tone played loudly while I struggled to deny the call and accidentally ended up answering. I turned to Ms. Quinn and she sighed"Let whoever called you know that it was rude to interrupt my class and considering that Mr. Donner is already making you stay after school, I'm giving you extra work for having your phone on." she said pointing at the door "Thank you?" I said unsure I should be happy about that. Once I was in the hallway I scolded Levi "What the hell do you want!?" I asked wanting to strangle him "I was bored." he answered in his calm voice as always "And that's why Ms. Quinn gave me extra work?" I asked angrily "Are you literally gonna let that old hag get to you?" he answered with a question of his own "Look, I don't care if you're bored, you shouldn't have ditched school. If you wanna call again, let it be when I am out of class." I said harshly and hung up as the door opened "Super psycho love!" Nanaba sang before continuing "The teacher's getting impatient four-eyes." she said laughing at my ring tone and I rolled my eyes "yeah, yeah" I said following her back in to class "Are you going to have any more problems, Ms. Rose?" the teacher asked as I sat down "No." I answered copying some notes from Nanaba and listened to Ms. Quinn continue to rant on about Shakespeare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After literature the rest of my school day was pretty normal, no stupid threats from Nile, no embarrassing moment like earlier and nothing to worry about, but the exam after school and the extra work from Ms. Quinn. Although I heard something at lunch, that I'm pretty sure Levi would like to know. After school I made my way to Mr. Donner's school and what do you know, I was the only one to show up. Not that I cared about Nile, but whenever someone does something stupid or idiotic Mr. Donner always complains to the students that listen to him and unfortunately I was one those students "This why you're one of my best students, you never think anything is going to be an easy ride..." he ranted on for about five minutes before I decided to remind him that I needed to take my test "Mr. Donner, I appreciate that you called me on of your best but I need to take my test." I said playing with my pencil "Oh, sorry." he apologized and gave me the exam.

It took me about forty minutes to finish but I had to make sure I answered every question and did all my work correctly. I wasn't worried about getting in trouble with my parents because they're always working and since they aren't at home right now they won't notice I'm gone, _maybe I should see how Levi's doing?_ I thought as I left "Have a nice day, Ms. Rose." Mr. Donner shouted as the door closed. "We'll see." I said to myself as I left the building, on my way home my phone rang again. I checked my screen to see who was calling but it turned out to be an unknown number "Hello?" I answered with a tired voice "Is this Hanji Rose?" a man's voice asked "Yeah, why?" I said with an eyebrow raised "Uh... we caught you're friend trying to steal a car and he said you could bail him out." I rolled my eyes at how Levi was being this reckless. I just sighed and answered the man "Tell Levi I'll be there in a few minutes." I said hanging up and putting my phone away "That idiot." I muttered turning around and headed for the station.

* * *

Levi

I watched as the police officer hung up and put his phone down "Well?" I asked arms crossed "Ms. Rose is on her way." he said leaning against his desk. I smirked, she may be annoying but I know she's always got my back "Told you so." I said leaning back "Shut it Ackerman!" he yelled kicking the cell. I scowled at his short temper "Go to hell." I said rolling my eyes "I wonder how scum like you even sleep at night?" the man asked with a sneer on his face "Like police officers that have nothing better to do than assault the people they arrest." I saw his face darkened when he heard Hanji "Oh, Ms. Rose I didn't see you there, I apologize you had to hear that." he apologized as she scoffed "How much is his bail?" she asked eyeing me.

"Uh... well considering this isn't his first felony and that it was a more severe crime he was attempting, his bail is around 1,200 dollars." Hanji sighed as she pulled out her wallet "Here you go." she said handing the police officer the money "His court date is in two months." he said opening the cell "Have a nice night." I said exiting the disgusting cage. I could I hit a nerve when he slammed the door shut "Let's go Levi." Hanji said leaving the station and I followed. As we were waiting for I cab I realized she hadn't said a word and that seemed to annoy me more than when she is talking "Hey, shitty-glasses, something wrong?" I asked taking as the cab stopped "You care about your rum other don't you?" she asked with angry eyes "Of course I do," she scoffed when I said that "why the hell do you think I let Erwin get away with threatening me?" I asked defensively "Because you very well know, he can make do on that threat!" Hanji got into the cab and slammed the door shut before I could get in "Go!" I heard her yell and the cab sped off.

* * *

Hanji Zoe you are dead meat, I sighed and just made my way to the apartment building I lived at "Hey there, Levi." one of our neighbors said as I entered the building "Hey Hannes, how's it going?" I asked in my usual monotonous voice "Me and the wife are fighting again so I'm headed to the bar to blow off some steam. Wanna join, I doubt they'll let you drink considering your height and all but we never know." the bar he was talking about was called the Garrison that allowed teens ages sixteen to twenty one drink a few beers but never allowed them to go out of control. I scoffed "Tch. How about instead of worrying whether or not they let me drink, you worry about whether or not they'll kick your drunk ass out for the alcohol shortage." I scoffed making Hannes laugh "See you around kid." he said ruffling my hair and left.

I growled before heading up to my apartment "Levi!" Isabel greeted me by hugging my leg "Sup, dude!" Farlan shouted not looking away from the Xbox my mom bought for us with her own money "Where's my mom?" I asked noticing her shoes weren't around. The look on their faces told me all I needed to know "When did she leave?" I asked knowing from time to time she couldn't make dinner for them "Around seven." Farlan said shrugging "Have you two eaten?" I asked and both shook their heads. I checked my wallet and sighed "Right, do you guys wanna have dinner with Hanji?" I asked taking my phone out to call the brunette "Hanji!" Isabel's eyes lit up as she gripped my pant leg "Sure." Farlan answered his eyes still on the screen. I knew she might not answer me but I also know she cares about Farlan and Isabel so their might be a good chance she'll answer _super psycho love! aim, pull the trigger, feel the pain getting bigger, go insane from the bitter..._ the one thing I didn't consider nerdy about that nerd is her tastes in music. I listened to her ring tone until she answered "What is it now, short fry?" just like I thought she's mad "Look, I know you're upset but my mom had to leave before she could make dinner and I hate to ask..." "I'll bring over some take out." she said and hung up "Is Hanji coming over?" Farlan asked finally taking his eyes off the game "Yeah and she's bringing take out." I said jumping over the back of our couch and began cleaning the mess this idiot made.

* * *

Hanji

After I hung up on Levi, I went to my room and got some of the money I saved up from work, there's no way I'm relying on parents who expect to be paid back. I counted the amount I needed for five meals at Golden City Chinese restaurant. I doubt Levi's mom got to eat before she left, so I'd bet she would be hungry "That's all, thank you." I said and waited for my order to arrive. It took about twenty minutes for the delivery to arrive "Thank you, sir." I said taking the bag from him "No problem, that will be 24.75 dollars." he said handing me the receipt and a piece of paper for me to sign "Enjoy your meals." he waved goodbye from his moped and I began my walk to Levi's apartment complex. I turned some music on as I walked, _look inside look inside your tiny mind now look a bit harder cause we're so uninspired so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor..._ 'Fuck You' by Lilly Allen started playing, and I started singing along.

The walk from my place to Levi's is about 15 minutes so when I made it to his apartment the song 'Feel Better When I'm Dancing' by Meghan Trainor was on its last verse and I couldn't help but to sing it loud" I feel better when I'm dancing, I'm better when I'm dancing, hey feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah" I was so entranced by the song I didn't notice Levi had opened the door, so when he cleared his throat it startled me "Wow, Hanji can you show me how to sing like you?" Isabel asked pulling on my arm and dragging me inside "Hey, Hanji." Farlan gave me a hug as I placed the bag of take out on the counter. Levi scowled with his arms crossed "You ignore me for the Xbox but when Hanji comes over..." he said rolling his eyes "I know but Hanji is Hanji." Farlan defended tightening his grip on my waist as Isabel latched herself onto my leg "You don't like Farlan better than me, do you Hanji?" she asked with wide eyes.

* * *

Levi placed his head on my shoulder "Or me?" he said with a small smirk "I like you all the same, but if we want to eat one of you is gonna have to let go." I said only able to move one arm. All of them let go but Isabel seemed disappointed, so I knelt down in front of her "I said I like you all the same but secretly you're my favorite, don't Levi or Farlan though because they'll be sad." I whispered and she grinned from ear as she sat down at the table "Thanks, Hanji. I owe you a lot." Levi said with sesame chicken in his mouth "Pay me back by trying to behave in school?" I said in a hopeful voice. Levi took a second to swallow his food before continuing "I will be forever in your debt then." he made Isabel and Farlan laugh "Real funny Ravioli but you're too short to be a clown?" I made fun of his middle name and height to top him. I could tell it worked because he glared at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over but it was worth it just to hear Isabel and Farlan having fun.

 _Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money two, it's two, cause two is for the show, three, it's three, three get ready, are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_ Levi's ring tone went off "Hello?" he answered wiping his hands on a napkin "What" his eyes widened in fear "what the hell are you talking about Mike!?" he yelled scaring Isabel "Okay, calm down I'll be there soon." he said hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket "What happened?" I asked standing up "Mike got shot by an intruder, and he's freaking out. His apartment is two floors down so I'm going to take him to the hospital to get that fixed." he whispered putting his hoodie on "You're going to get ice cream, that's a great way to pay me back Levi." I said handing him twenty dollars. He looked confused "Not kidding, get some ice cream on your way back." I said turning him towards the door "Are you going to share, Hanji?" Isabel asked grabbing onto my leg "I don't like eating alone so yes, I am." I said patting her on the head and went to sit on the couch and began to play on the Xbox.

* * *

While Isabel and Farlan both fell asleep next to me. Farlan was sleeping in my shoulder and Isabel was sleeping on my lap _What's taking Levi so long?_ I thought pulling out my phone to check the time, 10:55 PM. My parents get home around 11:30 PM, so I won't be in trouble if I make it home before them. I set an alarm for 11:15 PM so I wouldn't lose track of time. I kept playing Attack on Titan, a game set an in apocalyptic universe where unknown creatures called Titans eat the human race and in order to win you had to kill all of them. The alarm rang sooner than I expected and Levi still wasn't back, I sighed and covered Isabel and Farlan with a blanket, left a note for Levi, and walked back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Timing

* * *

When I got home I saw my parents' car in the driveway so I made sure to be careful sneaking in. I gently opened the door and closed it before turning the lights on, and in an instant I was facing the door again and felt a burning pain on my cheek "Where the hell were you young lady!?" my so called mother yelled "Out." I said plainly trying to ignore the pain in my cheek. Her eyes had a bit of sympathy as she shook her head "Hanji, you should know better than to leave without leaving a note." she lectures me "Erwin was looking for you today and we had no idea where you were. I guess we were just... worried." she said examining the bruise she left. I know her words sounded sincere but that is just so she can feel less guilt for hitting me.

I pull away, apologize for staying out late and head up to my room, all the while ignoring the urge to cry. Instead I just finished the extra work Ms. Quinn gave me, changed into my pajamas, closed my eyes and then fell next day I woke up, feeling too lazy to even look for an outfit, so I basically wore a black t-shirt with an image of a crying skull on it and a pair of jeans. My parents always went to work before I woke up so I didn't really have to deal with my mom until later today _there's one problem I can worry about later._ I thought eating the breakfast they left for me. I finished eating and was about to walk when I noticed a note on the door _**Hanji, Erwin's going to give you a ride to school today- Dad**_ , I mentally read the words before a honking noise startled me. I open the front door and I saw Erwin waving from his truck "Get in!" he yelled as I went around to the passenger's seat and got in.

* * *

It was pretty quiet on the ride to school until I broke the ice "Uh... why did my parents ask you to give me a ride to school?" I asked confused "They didn't ask me, I asked them because I don't trust Levi. His temper gets the best of him and that could end up getting you hurt. Remember when he broke your glasses?" he asked "I remember when you two used to be friends." I said arms crossed before we stopped in front of a red light "I do too and I also remember what type of shit he got himself into. Do you know how ruined my reputation would be right now if I hadn't stopped hanging out with him. The senator's son can't be seen around people like Levi." he said as if he wasn't the one who wanted to be friends with Levi in the first place. I checked if the light was still red and wanted to exit but remembering how my mother slapped me, I decided against it and kept my mouth shut until we arrived at school.

Once we got there I wanted to meet up with Levi but Erwin dragged me to his group of perfect assholes instead. When Nile saw me he smirked and whispered "Looks like Erwin brought his little pet this time." to one of the other kids in said group. Erwin greeted his usual group of fan girls and started telling one of the most boring stories all Smiths tell, so I sat on the ground leaning up against the wall and began reading a book about the son of Poseidon. I was going to tell Levi about what I heard at lunch yesterday but thanks to Erwin I was stuck with this group of 'lovely' people. I tried texting him but couldn't even do that without bringing attention to myself. When the bell rang I couldn't help but to run away. The only people in that group I was able to get along with were Rico and Ian. I think they would make a cute couple but every time I brought the idea up to Rico she blushed and went all tsundere on poor Ian and he was too oblivious to even notice.

* * *

When I got to science class and sat down in my usual seat I got a smack on the head from the human tree, Mike "I didn't even know we had this class together." I said confused "Levi's pissed you ditched him from Erwin." he was rubbing his shoulder before he sat down in front of me. I noticed the pain on his face before he did, _So that's where he got shot_ I thought and began to massage his shoulders for him "Do you want to die twice?" he asked reminding me of how easily his girlfriend could resurrect me after Levi killed me and kill me for touching Mike. I let go and sat back down "Tell him Erwin, didn't really give me much of a choice and that he has to text me during the hour I have gym class." I whispered in his ear before my text alert went off **N: You really want to die twice, don't you? Crazy bitch! -_-+** I noticed Nanaba glaring at me from the classroom across the hall. I laughed nervously and moved back a seat before replying **Me: No, I only asked Mike to explain to Levi why I wasn't able to meet up with him this morning, please don't hurt me T_T** I typed rapidly before the bell rang and class started.

I looked back at Nanaba, she was still glaring at me and did the 'I'm watching you' thing, then she waved at Mike and blew a kiss. I sighed in relief that she wasn't going to kill me but that still doesn't mean she'll let me off easy "Okay class, now I'll be handing you your exams back and please take notice that this is worth 20% percent of your final grade..." Mr. Donner gave feedback to students as he handed the test back "Berner, your work was exceptional, but you forgot your first name... Brzenska, as always you got a bit too cocky... Dawk, you didn't take it so there's not much to say... Dietrich, you did well but you would have done better if your head wasn't up in the clouds..." I smiled when I saw I got a good grade on my exam.

* * *

He looked at one more sheet "... Zacharias, if you had finished it on time you could have gotten a perfect score." and with that said he was done with his [I don't know if you can call it constructive] criticism. Mike looked down at the paper and took a loud enough whiff, to get the attention of every other student. Mr. Donner just pursed his lips and shook his head "Well now that that's happened, I'm going to start the lesson that involves our oh so wonderful dying ecosystem." the whole class complained as a picture of some sort of post-apocalyptic world popped up on the smartboard "Now, can anyone tell me where this picture came from?" Mr. Donner asked in his casual voice, I had a sense of _déjà vu_ as I stared at the photo. Nile raised his hand "Isn't it from that new game, Attack on Titan?" he asked leaning back "That's where I've seen it!" I shout clapping my hands bringing all eyes to fall on me _why does this happen to me every day!?_ my brain screamed as Mr. Donner nods and continues the lesson "Yes, Nile and can anyone tell me what is the name of the world this game is set in." he asked looking at me expectantly because I had to open my big mouth.

I raised my hand "Ms. Rose?" he asked "I don't know the name but it seems like some of the architecture was inspired by different land marks in Europe." I felt like an idiot as I spoke "That's quite an opinion Ms. Rose, now can anyone tell me what nationality the main character of the game is?" Mike raised his hand this time "Isn't he German?" he asked putting his hand back down before Mr. Donner could even acknowledge him "Exactly!" Mr. Donner yelled standing up, but the class was just confused, even me. Mr. Donner frowned and sighed in a disappointed tone "There is a reason the architecture reminded Ms. Rose of European land marks, although it is not clarified some of the fans believe that the world of Attack on Titan is Germany in a distant future where earth has become a dystopia ruled by fear of the titans." the whole classed made an 'oh' sound when he finished explaining.

* * *

"Okay class how about learning about something real?" everybody said no but he had already changed the picture from Attack on Titan to a slide with page numbers that we have to read through. I just sighed and read until the hour was over, by the time the bell rang I was nearly asleep, Mike had to smack my head again to keep me awake "Come on, Hanji don't you have all that extra work to give Ms. Quinn?" he asked and I groaned "Is that how you always wake up Nanaba?" I asked standing up "Judging by the death glare she gave you, do you really want me to answer that question?" he asked and eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth to speak but since I had nothing I just closed and bshook my head "Let's go." he said following the students already exiting the class room. I was about to leave when Rico caught my arm "Um..." she seemed nervous "How did you do that?" I was confused by what she meant "Do what?" I asked tilting my head "You gave Mike a shoulder rub and didn't even turn the slightest bit red." Rico said following me out.

I smirked "While that's because I'm not into Mike." I said "It's not just him! Every other day you get ambushed by that short guy and don't even flinch." her eyes were wide as we spoke "When?" I asked confused "Whenever he drags you down to his height." I do remember him doing that many times "I don't know I think it's just because we're close." I said entering the class room and sitting at my usual seat next to Nanaba "Hey Hanji, how's it going?" Nanaba asked cracking her knuckles "Didn't you read the reply?" I asked laughing nervously "Still doesn't explain why you're hands were on _my_ boyfriend's shoulder." she said ominously. I looked at Mike as a way to asks if she knew and he shook his head. I closed my eyes and sighed "Mike smacked me on the head for no reason and I decided to get back at him by making him uncomfortable." I said turning my head when he gave me a surprised look.

* * *

Nanaba rolled her eyes "Sometimes I wonder if shorty matters to you more than I do?" she said looking up at Mike "What!? No!? Hanji tell her you're lying!" he shouted at me. I put a hand on my heart and played innocent "Why Mike? I have no idea what you're talking about." he growled at me knowing exactly that he should tell the truth "Look Mike, there's no need to growl at Hanji I was just kidding." Nanaba said laughing at his reaction "No it's okay the truth is..." he whispered it into her ear before she gasped "Let me see?" she asked poking his shoulder before he winced in pain. Nanaba stared back at me suspiciously "You are forgiven." she said turning back around to keep talking to Mike. I just laughed and turned the extra work Ms. Quinn gave me as she began class. I couldn't wait for lunch to start, I didn't really eat much during breakfast. As I was finishing up some work when my phone vibrated _Levi_ I thought glaring at the screen. I made sure the teacher wasn't looking before I checked.

Does he have zero sense of time, **L: Mike said to text you,** I swear, Levi just likes to get me into trouble. I sighed before replying **Me: he forgot to mention that it was suppose to be during gym** , it took a few minutes before he replyed. I almost threw my phone when I saw his reply **L: He mentioned it I just wanted to know if Erwin really let you off your leash** , _why haven't I killed him yet?_ I thought typing in one last thing **Me: Are you still at school or what?**


	4. Chapter 4

Her Behavior

* * *

Levi

I rolled my eyes when I read her next text, **Hanji: Are you still at school or what?,** what does she want me to say 'yes'? Why is she so godddamn insistent on me going, it's annoying and stupid and naive! I know my friend and the only thing that makes her naive is when she asks me to go to school. Ionly say I will to shut her up and it doesn'teven disappoint her when I don't show up, it's just "Oh, you'll be there tomorrow then."I just wish... I just wish that when it came to her being naive it would be because she thinks Erwin and I can get along but she knows exactly what she's doing when being Erwin Smith's little lap dog until he's wonand she'll never even speak. She can say Erwin doesn't even do anything he feels isn't right, but just because his freakin' record is spotless does notmean his father's influence on Hanji's parents isn't big. All Erwin has to do is bitch to his dad and there that's it end of story, Hanji's the one who suffers.

My thoughts were interrupted by another text alert, **Hanji: Look I know you're mad, but since you already texted and Ms. Quinn is about to look up, meet me at the Wings of Freedom arcade when I get out of school** , I sighed and sent my reply **Me: Is Erwin going to drive you to back to your house or should I just wait outside** , I already see her biting her nail as she took a bit before she answered **Hanji: Best bet is to just meet there,** "Always playing it safe, huh?" I asked her before replying **Me: Okay see you there,** Isent the text andturned off my phone not expecting a reply since Ms. Quinn already scolded her for having it in class "Levi!" I felt someonetugging on my hand.

"Levi, come push me on the swings!" Isabel yelled as she kept tugging on my hand "Why not." I said following her as she skipped towards the swings "Okay, ready?" I asked holding the swing as I walked backwards and Isabel nodded excitedly "3... 2... 1..." we mimicked the countdowns for spaceships when I stopped "Blast off!" we shouted as I let go.

* * *

Hanji

I put my phone away before Ms. Quinn saw I was textingin class "Ooo, you two gonna have a little fun?" unfortunately I didn't notice that while I was texting Nanaba was looking over my shoulder "Shut the hell up blondie, you know it isn't like that besides I feel like having fun with Mike." I said just to get a hilarious reaction "You're lucky, I know you're lying, smartass." Nanaba said with a scowl "But am I?" I said just for another reaction "You better be." I shut my mouth when I saw the dark look in her eyes "Yeah I am." I said nervously laughing and turning back to the book our class was suppose to read and waited until the bell rang.

"Okay class, remember that tomorrow we will be meeting some freshman students who have advanced to this class so please be nice and do not scare them." she said the last part harshly "Got it ma'am." a few students said as we left "See you at lunch, Hanji." Mike said because after literature we didn't have any classes together. Nanaba and I had like three more classes together but not in a row "See you in history, nerd." Nanaba said headed towards Mr. Donner's class room as I went to the advanced wing for calculus inMs. Curry's class. I am one of the honor students so I have a few advanced classes and one of them happens to be calculus, pretty easy for me to do but the teacher assigns five thousand tons of homework to do and since I'm lazy I always put it off until the last minute and I end up sleep deprived, hopped up on caffeine, finishing the homework in a few classes and napduring study hall the next day.

* * *

Levi

"Come on Levi, just a little while longer." Isabel begged as she swung "As much as I would like to stay, Farlan just called to tell me that mom is about to wake up and if I don't want to get in trouble for skipping again, I need to get you home soon." I argued while stopping the swing "B-but where will you go if you don't want to get in trouble?" Isabel had a small smile on her face clearly thinking this will get her out of leaving "I'm going out and even if I didn't have anywhere to go you still have to be home if you don't want to get in trouble either." she pouted as she finally got off the swing "I hope mom wakes up before we get there then." she said glaring up at me "You know if she grounds me, the only one allowedto take you would be Farlan, and since he rather play on the Xbox..." I didn't need to say anything else because Isabel was already running towards the apartment building.

As soon as we got there I made sure Isabel got back to our apartment safely decided to go back to the park. It wasn't a long walk before I got a text from Hanji; **Hanji: Do you want me to bring you your homework?** , I sighed **Me: Why would I?** I replied **Hanji: You got me to help you out and your homework is the least you can do for getting arrested** , I shook my head **Me: Okay, but you're buying me pizza** I waited for her reply **Hanji: Whatever you say short stack ;)** I laughed at the nickname in spite of my anger. That is only something Hanji can do sometimes when I'm stressed, she makes it easy for me.


End file.
